Many existing furniture products are formed by a plurality of boards assembled together. During assembling of such furniture, it is typically required to join and fix the boards with screws, the installation thus relatively complicated. For example, to assemble a typical box of the prior art, people have to install and fix fasteners such as screws onto a baseboard, four side boards, and a cover board with the help of a screwdriver, so that the baseboard, side boards, and cover board can be fitted together. Not only this process is time-consuming and laborious, it also leads to low assembly efficiency. Consequently, the screws need to be loosened separately to disassemble the box, which is highly inconvenient. Moreover, for boxes fastened by screwed connections, mounting holes must be reserved in advance on the baseboard, side boards, and cover board during their manufacture. For precise assembling, errors in the positions of such reserved mounting holes are unforgiven, as the box cannot be put together. In addition, for some boxes, there are pre-embedded fasteners in the reserved mounting holes. Therefore, additional follow-up manufacturing processes are required after forming the boards to install the pre-embedded fasteners. Such installations are usually done by low-efficiency manual operations. Even though there are products that can be assembled without fasteners like screws, it remains a challenge to provide a fast and effective interlocking mechanism for connecting multiple boards with robust structures.